


Drip On Me

by templorandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky isn't shy and knows what he wants, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Neighbors, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Pool Party, Reader is like okay, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: Summers in NYC are harsh. Sometimes when you try to cool down, things heat up even more.





	Drip On Me

Summertime in New York City was unbearable. Too much brick and asphalt heating everyone and everything up. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

You loved summer though. You loved the sunlight, the warmth; making slushies in the blender and eating ice cream cones for almost every meal. But today was just too much. It was supposed to be close to 100 degrees, and not even you could deal with it. So if it was going to be so hot, you decided you might as well enjoy the rooftop; break in your newly purchased kiddie pool.

"Do we have enough ice?" Nicole asked. She'd been your roommate for about three years, and you'd instantly become best friends. Now you couldn't imagine not having her in your life. The thing was, she loved having people over all the time, and you weren't always so keen on it. But you sort of kept that to yourself. And yet that's exactly what you prepped for now, and you really wished it was just you, alone on the roof.

"We might need more," you responded, setting up the last lawn chair. "I used two of the bags to dump in the pool, but we still need more for drinks."

"Okay. I'll just ask Sam to bring some," she said, scratching at her temple.

"Oh, he's coming?" you inquired. You'd interacted with him on a few occasions, and thought he was charming. Having an Avenger as a neighbor might be exciting on the surface, but he and his roommate were barely around. It was less exciting and more...average. _The life of superheroes_, you mused.

"Yeah, he said he and Bucky would stop by," she told you, carefully arranging all the bottles and mixers.

"Cool," you nodded. "The more the merrier," you said, though you really didn't mean it.

* * *

It was a good idea to dump ice in the pool. Your rooftop had plenty of shade, but it was still super muggy, and the frozen chips were saving your life at the moment.

"Y/N, are you gonna hog the pool all day?" Nicole teased.

"Looks like it," you replied, eyes closed blissfully.

"Can you at least get the door? More people are coming."

You opened your eyes and huffed, pulling yourself up from the water. "What happened to the doorstop I brought up? That's exactly why I brought it, so that we wouldn't have to keep opening the door."

Nicole only shrugged, turning back to the small group she was entertaining. A trail of ice water dripped behind you as you descended the small flight of stairs to open the door. Pushing it harshly, you were met with none other than Sam and Bucky, donning tanks and shorts; hands gripping the bags of ice Nicole had requested.

"Special delivery," Sam joked, smiling brightly. The bright green shirt he wore complemented him, making him look even more handsome than he already was. You chuckled, stepping aside to let them through and being careful not to drip on them. Bucky slid by you, his blue shirt matching his irises. His eyes lingered a little too long across your frame, but you brushed it off. He'd never looked at you like that before, but then again, you hadn't been around each other long enough for him to do so.

The two of you had never really spoken much. All you knew of him were the facts you read from history books and the snippets you'd heard on the news. It was an understatement to say he hadn't had an easy life. But it was admirable how he was helping the Avengers team now, dedicating himself to keeping the world safe.

You wove your way through the crowd, rushing to get back your plastic paradise. Sighing contentedly as you sank back in, you ignored everyone around you, though the party was in full swing.

"Damn, Y/N, where's my pool?" Sam interrupted, planting himself in the chair next to you.

You turned your head toward him, an amused look on your face. "First come, first served."

Bucky joined you quietly, sitting in the other chair. You turned and met his gaze, curious eyes searching your face briefly before looking to his roommate.

"There isn't a wait list or anything? I'm tryna cool off too, you know," Sam shared, leaning back to cross his ankles.

"Nope. My money, my pool. No turns," you replied, flicking water at him with your fingers.

He flinched, opening his mouth in feigned shock. "Oh, we'll see about that," he warned, nodding to Bucky. Your forehead wrinkled in confusion as you sat up. _Excuse me?_ you thought, and then you realized your mistake. Bucky was behind you suddenly. Flesh and metal wrapped around your sides, easily lifting you out of the water.

A surprised wail escaped your lungs, and you laughed as Sam nonchalantly took your place, shirt already off.

"Ahhh," he exhaled, running his hands through he water. "Nice and cold. Thanks, Y/N, you are so generous."

You scoffed, smiling all the while. "I'm not generous. That was a hostile takeover!"

Sam only waved dismissively, settling even further into the water.

"That's what you get for being selfish," Nicole yelled, looking vindicated.

"How is it selfish if it's mine?" You posed, shaking your head. You then realized Bucky was still holding you. His chest was warm and firm against your back and your wet skin slid against both of his arms. It would have been awkward if it didn't feel so nice.

He placed you on the ground gently, still keeping close. "Sorry, doll," he atoned softly. "Gotta be loyal to my friends."

You turned, giving him a smirk. "Sure you do," you replied, flicking water at him as well. He backed away, grinning at you. His face lit up brightly, and you suddenly noticed how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

"Come on," you told him, motioning toward the door. "Let's go get some ice cream."

You walked down the stairs to your apartment, Bucky close behind. Your bikini top and swim shorts clung to your skin, and you adjusted the material casually, hoping nothing was out of place. You thought back to how he stared at you, when he first arrived. You tried not to feel too uncomfortable walking in front of him, hoping he wasn't peeping at anything he shouldn't.

He was probably just sizing you up, you concluded. Making sure you weren't a threat. It wouldn't be surprising if he thought that, after everything that he'd been put through.

The central air was a nice reprieve from the heaviness outside. It didn't compare to your pool-_Thanks, Sam_\- but it would have to do.

"We only have cookie dough. Is that okay?" you asked, rummaging through the drawers for the scoop.

"Of course," Bucky replied, leaning against the island. He looked around the kitchen, eyes hopping from one end to the other. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you. It's your first time here?" you inquired. You really had only seen Sam in your apartment, where you'd find him chatting with Nicole, and you'd happily join. Bucky and you had only ever exchanged quick glances and pleasantries in the hall and elevator, but nothing more.

"Yeah. It's cozier than ours. I like it," he replied, tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Well, you're welcome to come over any time. Sam does, whenever he's actually around," you mentioned, handing him a cone.

Bucky gazed at you, his blue eyes clear and deep. "Thank you. I'd like that."

You nodded, giving him a small half smile, before turning to make your own cone.

"Can I tell you a secret?" you said, cleaning up the drops of melted ice cream on the counter.

"What?" Bucky asked, voice low as if he didn't want anyone to hear the two of you speaking, though there was no one else around.

You smiled to yourself before replying. "I love the idea of parties. I love decorating and getting food and looking nice. But once people get here, I get so indifferent. It's never as exciting as it is in my head, and I just want them to leave."

Bucky frowned slowly, pausing on his cone, and you realized what he must have thought. "I don't mean you!" you rushed to explain. "I just mean that I always picture myself being more....entertaining I guess. Like, a better host. I agree to parties because Nicole likes them. But I get tired and bored and just want to like, watch a movie instead."

He nodded, still eating. "We can do that."

Your eyes widened as you shook your head. "Oh, you're so sweet. You don't have to. I'm just being annoying," you told him, licking ice cream off of your finger.

He stared at you, a slight smile on his lips. "I don't mind. I love movies. Plus, it's too hot out there. Might as well stay in here."

You pondered his words and realized he had a point. It really was too hot, and if you weren't going to be in the pool, you knew you'd just get cranky with too many people and too much noise around.

"All right," you said, shrugging and laughing.

* * *

"I'm liking this one more," Bucky told you, tilting his head to the side. You were halfway through the second movie, and though it was evening already, the sun was barely beginning to set.

"Hmm. Me too," you agreed, nodding at the screen. You sucked on a lime Popsicle, the sticky juice getting everywhere. Bucky turned his head to look at you, staring intently as you licked at your fingers.

"You really like those," he stated, voice a bit deeper than before. You turned to catch his eyes but noticed they weren't on your face. Drops of lime juice were sliding down your chest and bare stomach, and he watched them roll across your sun-drenched skin. Sitting up to get a napkin you froze as he brought his hand to your belly, swiping up the liquid.

His fingertips were warm on you, and made the soles of your feet prickle with a pleasant sensation. Bucky lifted them from you, but before he could pull away, you caught his hand. Very slowly, without thinking, you brought it to your lips, tongue peeking out to savor the melted mess.

You looked up at him beneath your lids. His face was stoic, but you noticed how his eyes were now black, a thin ring of blue around the pupil. Placing the Popsicle stick on the nightstand, you turned back to him, crawling across your bed to straddle his lap. A mischievous grin appeared on your lips as you watched him. He stared up at you, an edge of excitement starting to break through his features.

You weren't really sure what had gotten into you. It was rare that you came on to someone you barely knew. But Bucky had had his eyes on you all day for some reason, and he had not been subtle at all about it. Normally you'd ignore that kind of attention, probably mistake it for kindness or creepiness. But his intentions were more than clear when he'd brushed his hand against your stomach.

And it wasn't as if he was hard to look at. Everything about him screamed sex, though it seemed more intrinsic than some sort of forced quality he was trying to display. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't noticed his full, red lips and you'd offhandedly wondered what it would be like to have them against yours. You remembered the feel of his ripped arms around you, how he held you up as if you were a bag of feathers. The rest of him was just as hard and muscular, and you couldn't wait to get his clothes off to really get a good look.

His boldness had only ignited yours, and you leaned in, capturing his mouth. He ran his hands up your thighs as your mouths melded together. His eagerness was clear in the way he responded, gripping at you and kissing you back hungrily.

Reaching up, Bucky undid the ties of your top, kneading your skin. He sat up abruptly, and sucked at your neck, but you pulled away. His face looked hurt, but you only smiled, pulling the garment over your head. You stood off the bed and pulled your shorts down as well, baring yourself to him completely.

"You're gorgeous, doll," he praised, eyes greedy and heated as he watched you. "So perfect."

You climbed over him again, and his hands were all over you. "It's not fair that I'm the only one who's naked," you whispered, biting his earlobe.

Bucky shuddered, then leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. He was one to talk about gorgeous. Your mouth was practically watering as you looked back at him, and he was only half naked. His skin was smooth and tan, and your gaze roamed over the hills and and grooves of his muscles. Leaning forward, you kissed his neck, moving down to worship the rest of him.

Your hands found the front of his shorts and you undid them, urging them off him awkwardly. He chuckled, but helped you remove them, kissing you as he did. Bucky kicked them off and reached for you, pulling you close. He kissed you again, weaving his hand between your legs.

You were dripping, more than ready to have him touch you there. You could feel yourself clenching on nothing, but when he a finger inside you, you sighed in relief.

"Oh, yes," you exhaled, grabbing at his arm. "Just like that."

Bucky found an easy rhythm, eventually circling his thumb over your clit. You whimpered under him, winding your hips against his hand. You whined when his thumb pressed harder and faster against your clit, like he was trying to rub something away harshly.

"Yesyesyesyesyes," you whined through clenched teeth, gasping as he rubbed even harder.

"Are you gonna come for me?" he questioned easily, as if he'd simply asked what the time was.

"Mmhmm," you replied, nodding eagerly.

"You sure? You don't sound like you're gonna come," he teased, and changed his cadence, now steadily winding his thumb in large circles.

Your soles were tingling again, and you tightened around his fingers. You were almost there, you could feel it. Bucky let up a little, right before you could sense that gripping thing that pushed you over the edge, and you opened your eyes. He then rubbed at you furiously and didn't stop until you gushed all over his hand, sobbing as you came.

"Yeah, that's it. Just like that," he mimicked, and you would have said something snarky if he hadn't just made you come that hard.

You took a moment to recover, but grinned at him once you were breathing normally again. You could feel his hard length pressing against your thigh, and as good as his fingers were, you wanted more.

"I'm still waiting for you to get naked," you told him, sitting up to reach into your night stand for a condom. He laughed softly, slipping his underwear off quickly. You climbed back to him and ripped the package open, sliding it over him carefully. You turned to place the wrapper on the nightstand and he grabbed you from behind, flipping you onto your back.

"I'd have you under me like this all day if I could," he said, spreading your thighs. You smirked and edged closer to him, feeling almost giddy at the thought of having him inside you.

He lined himself up to your entrance and slid in slowly, both of you shivering at the motion. The way he stretched you was amazing, your entire body high from the feel of him. Bucky gripped your hip with his metal arm, keeping you still as he moved to pull out. Your back arched against your will and you gasped as he slipped right back in.

Your walls fluttered around him reflexively, and he uttered a soft _fuck_, squeezing you harder. You did it again, this time on purpose, which only made him pound into you with more fervor.

You lifted your hips to wrap your legs around his waist, egging him on. He leaned forward, grabbing on to the headboard and you leaned a hand against it as well for purchase.

"Harder," you urged quietly, looking up at him with desperate eyes. "Please, Bucky. Fuck me harder."

He paused, staring at you for a moment, then reached for your shoulder to flip you over again. You lost your vision for a second until you were facing you bed sheets, and felt him pull your hips upward. Thinking he wanted you on all fours, you started to rise, but he pushed your head back down. He kept his hand at your nape, firm but gentle, and stuffed himself back inside you without warning.

You wailed, surprised, and whined as he pounded into you again, this time hitting spots you didn't even realize you'd had.

"Oh my god," you cried, wiggling under him, your body completely at his mercy. A slap rang against your ass and you jumped, laughing and breathing hard.

"You said harder, didn't you?" He asked, not letting up.

"Yes," you gasped, pushing back against him. You clenched again and he moaned, leaning against your back suddenly.

"Do you like it when I do that?" you whispered, reaching behind for him. Bucky said nothing, only started thrusting again. He ran his hand along your stomach until he reached your clit, and started rubbing again. You moaned, even louder, and your walls spasmed uncontrollably. His fingers felt unbelievable, even better than before, and he kept slipping in and out of you wetly all the while.

You just couldn't take it anymore. You came harder, all over him and his hand, and squeezed around him harshly. You ground your teeth, fearing they would somehow break with how hard you were biting down. Bucky followed you soon after, murmuring filthy nothings into your ear as he kept sliding into you.

The two of you collapsed onto your bed, sticky and sweaty despite the air conditioning. Glancing at the TV, you noticed the movie had ended. Good thing you had seen it before, because you would not have been able to pay attention.

Bucky blew his hair out of his eyes, and turned to look at you. "Am I still invited over any time I want?" he asked, giving you a sly grin.

"Yeah," you told him casually, poking him in the ribs. "Maybe I'll give you a blowjob next time."

"Really?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"We'll see," you teased. "Are you really going to come over?" You hadn't been looking forward to the party all that much, but since Bucky had arrive, it had definitely been worth it. You actually hoped it wasn't the last time he came to your place. There was too much fun to be had with him.

"After that?" he began, grabbing your hip to pull you closer, "Doll, you'll never be able to get rid of me."


End file.
